


re: I Love You

by Evil_Sapphyre



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, GDI THERON, Hurt/Comfort, Sass, Snark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Sapphyre/pseuds/Evil_Sapphyre
Summary: The collected replies to Theron's email after his actions on Umbara, all intended to get a rise from the former SIS Agent.





	1. Chapter 1

Dearest Theron

I hope you choke on all the sordid memories we made in that shuttle of yours.

~ S

PS: Come. Home.


	2. Chapter 2

Also Darling…

The only thing facing oppression is my libido.

~ S

PS: I’m a far better spy than you. Don’t you forget that.


	3. Chapter 3

Good news Theron!

Kaliyo decided that she wants to join your fan club! Seems she really likes your moxy now. She said all that’s left to do is shave your head, then you two would be two peas in a pod.

What do I care? It’s stupid hair.

~ S


	4. Chapter 4

I lied.

Your hair’s not stupid.

~ S


	5. Chapter 5

Was I ever going to be enough?

~ S


	6. Chapter 6

It seems that it has become time for me to be a proper dictator and abuse my power to its fullest extent.

I’ve decided that I shall have to find a new fine ass to admire, and I think I’ll just make auditions mandatory to all men and women in the Alliance.

The position would remain yours… but clearly that’s not an option.

~ S


	7. Chapter 7

If I lie and say you’re the better spy, would you come home?

~S


	8. Chapter 8

Do you remember that one time, on Nar Shaddaa? You shoved me into the back of a skycab, your breath hot against my ear. It was everything we could do to keep our hands to ourselves until we found some privacy.

Oh wait.... that wasn’t  _you_. 

My apologies.

~S


	9. Chapter 9

I wish I could just hate you. It would make this easier.

~S


	10. Chapter 10

It seems that Aristocra Saganu has made an offer to end the oppression of my libido.

I have yet to decide if I should accept.

~ S

//

///

//

///

<redirect msg to #########>

//

///

//

Shan,

You're being an idiot, but since I owe you for Alderaan...

Let's just say that I blocked the last message  _our_ girl tried to send.

~Jonas


End file.
